


The Nearness of You

by morecivilizedage



Series: Explorations with Ella & Louis [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morecivilizedage/pseuds/morecivilizedage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Breathe," Cody says, calm, where he is settled behind Obi-Wan.</i><br/> </p><p>Kenobi blindfolded and tied up Shibari-style with silk ropes, while Cody and Rex take their sweet time exploring. He is never not in contact with both of them at any time, as Rex and Cody ever so slowly take him apart into tiny pieces.  And worship every inch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nearness of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts).



> This is honestly nothing but shameless smut with details I spent upsetting amounts of time thinking out.
> 
> The title is from ["The Nearness of You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhaCNIpAnPs) as performed by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong, which I found to be incredibly amazing smut-writing music, despite the fact that it felt like sacriledge and this song deserves much better.
> 
> An extra thanks to norcumi, who first inspired this piece, and then squeed over it, and then polished it to a shine.

"Breathe," Cody says, calm, where he is settled behind Obi-Wan. He runs hands up over the crisscrossing of silk rope from Obi-Wan’s hips up to his shoulders, and then gently up his neck, a red silk tie held loosely in his hands. Rex is sitting between Obi-Wan's spread legs, his face a mixture of love and concern as Cody lifts up the blindfold. Rex's broad, tan hands rub half-soothing half-teasing circles on the exposed diamond of skin on Obi-Wan's inner thighs, and it makes him tremble at the touch.

"We are right here, General." Rex's voice is a low rumble, an attempt at reassurance that still doesn't hide the deep undercurrent of desire as he looks at the picture Kenobi makes. And it is a beautiful picture. Deep red silk that cordons off diamonds and triangles of skin, pulling Obi-Wan's arms back and binding them behind him, spreading his legs wide. No mouth pieces—they had agreed beforehand—but the way the matching strip of silk comes up to cover Obi-Wan's eyes as Cody gently pulls it tight, careful to make sure both hands are still touching Obi-Wan at all times... He looks beautiful, at their mercy, ceding his vaunted control and entrusting it to their careful hands.

Obi-Wan shivers, and Cody slides his hands down Obi-Wan's neck to rub soothingly at his shoulders while Rex leans forward, gripping Obi-Wan's thighs firmly and pressing a soft kiss just below his belly button. Cody nips lightly at Obi-Wan’s ear, then follows along his jawline and down his throat, alternating nips and open-mouthed kisses. Obi-Wan relaxes back against Cody, and Cody moves his hands to trace, feather-light, around the edges of the ropes, outlining the shapes along his shoulders then down and up his arms. Rex moves as well, pressing open-mouthed kisses to slowly and methodically cover every centimeter in his partition of skin, from the start of Obi-Wan’s glory trail and down.

When Rex reaches the base of Obi-Wan’s cock, he stops, and shifts back, hands sliding along Obi-Wan’s inner thighs down to his knees. When he leans back down again, it’s to press his lips to the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock in a barely-there closed-mouth kiss. He continues to trail his lips down the length of the shaft, feather-light brushes. Cody has moved down to tonguing around where the silk ropes dig into Obi-Wan’s skin at the junction of shoulder and neck, his hands stroking in firm, unyielding movements down Obi-Wan’s chest. Cody starts tracing along the path of the ropes with his mouth, a circular outline of nips and sucking that moves inwards in a slow determined spiral, once he completes one patch of skin, he moves on with an ordered, determined precision. Obi-Wan is tensing and relaxing in turn, and every time he emits a soft moan, Cody takes his time to thoroughly explore that spot of skin until Obi-Wan is trembling and Rex starts to chuckle where his lips are pressed against Obi-Wan’s skin. Eventually, Cody breaks away, resting his chin on Obi-Wan’s shoulder at the latter's whimper of loss.

“Rex.” Rex lifts his head up, and Cody presses his face flush against the side of Obi-Wan’s so that Obi-Wan can feel as Rex leans up and kisses Cody, plundering his mouth. They are pressed flush against Obi-Wan, and he is so firmly sandwiched between them that Rex's knees brush at Cody's thighs. Cody doesn’t bother trying to restrain the sounds Rex coaxes from him and grips Obi-Wan just above the hips to keep himself from moving his hands. They break apart to breathe, panting heavily, and Cody immediately turns back to devouring Obi-Wan’s neck, tracing along the rapid thumping of his jugular with nips and love-bites. Instead of moving back down, Rex shifts forward further until he is almost seated in Obi-Wan’s lap, hands tracing carefully up Obi-Wan’s body until they are cupping his face. Rex kisses him, gentle and sweet, too much and not nearly enough for what Obi-Wan is wanting, from the desperate look on his face, and, _sweet gods_ , does he look beautiful. Rex draws back, slow, and laughs as Obi-Wan lunges forward to follow only to be held back in Cody’s grip. Rex rolls his hips instead, bringing their cocks together with a steady friction, trapped between their stomachs. Rex moves to the opposite side of Obi-Wan's neck, mirroring the path of Cody’s movement with nips and sucks as Cody breaks away, peppering every part of Obi-Wan’s face that he can reach with kisses except his lips, no matter how desperately Obi-Wan turns his head to seek them.

“Not until we say so, General,” Cody chides, amused, with a voice warm like honey as he pulls Obi-Wan—and with him, Rex—into his own lap, rolling his hips once to grind his own growing erection against the small of Obi-Wan’s back. Cody shifts back again, and finally releases his grip on Obi-Wan’s hips, letting his hands slide lower and rest at the overlap of Rex and Obi-Wan’s thighs, fingers stroking gently and teasing at the soft skin. Rex starts to roll his hips again, a slow, steady pace that doesn’t waver. The friction and sensation builds and builds and builds, until there is that little hitch in his breath that says it is too much and just as Obi-Wan is about to reach the edge Cody’s fingers curl securely around the base of his cock and Obi-Wan lets out a quiet sob, shaking with thwarted sensation. Cody presses another kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek, and this time when he turns for a kiss Cody grants it to him, a leisurely thorough exploration of his mouth, before drawing back. The fingers that had gripped so tightly before now stroke along Obi-Wan’s cock in time with Rex’s thrusts against it, and when the pressure builds again to nearly past bearing, Cody draws his hand back down to the junction at the inner thigh. He nips Obi-Wan’s ear lightly and whispers “Come for me,” and Obi-Wan comes and comes, sagging back exhausted but still wanting. Rex and Cody don’t stop for a moment, Rex still keeping his slow, steady pace against Obi-Wan’s hypersensitive cock as he mouthes at the ropes along Obi-Wan’s shoulder and his hands wander along the skin. Cody’s fingers keep leisurely tracing spirals against the inside of Obi-Wan’s thighs, soothing and gentle.

Rex gradually slows his thrusting and at last lifts himself from Obi-Wan’s lap. His hands slide back down, briefly sliding over Cody’s own before they shift lower still, down along the inner thigh and past Obi-Wan’s knees. Finally he draws Obi-Wan’s legs up by the ankles, and brings them together to rest in his lap. He draws his fingertips up to the balls of Kenobi’s feet and starts to slowly massage the skin, a strong, steady pressure with the meat of his palms. He moves slowly, building up intensity. First, he brushes over the next few inches of skin with feather-light touches of finger tips, then a firmer grasp, until he is kneading at the muscle, relaxing all the knots and aches with an unyielding pressure. From the balls of the feet up to toes and back down to the heel, sliding up the ankles. Special attention to the muscles of the calves, with lightly-pressed kisses to accompany the roll of his hands. Obi-Wan moans, softly, and his spent cock twitches, beginning to rouse again with interest.

Cody’s hands, which have been maintaining their steady circles at Obi-Wan’s inner thighs, move up slowly, dancing lightly along the fluttering muscles of Obi-Wan’s abdomen. They tease along the red silk criss-crossing his chest, tracing along the edges of their shapes, fingertips skimming along and drawing landscapes in the exposed gaps of skin. Cody flattens his hands and draws them up from the bottom of Obi-Wan’s ribcage to his breastbone in sweeping strokes, and as the ridges of his fingers brush across Obi-Wan’s nipples the man shudders, and lets out a quiet hiss.

“Was that something you like?” Cody whispers quietly into Obi-Wan’s ear and chuckles. Rex’s slow massage has now reached the soft, sensitive spots near Obi-Wan’s knees, and as Rex digs his palms in deep into the Obi-Wan’s lower thigh, Cody curls his hands into fists against Obi-Wan’s skin and runs his knuckles down over Obi-Wan’s nipples. They are pebbled pink, flushed spots against Obi-Wan’s pale skin. Obi-Wan moans, and Cody does it again, brushing his knuckles back and forth over the quickly hardening nubs as Rex works his hands steadily higher up Obi-Wan’s thighs, forcing his legs to spread apart. Rex grins up at Cody, and then begins to follow after his massaging hands with his mouth. Open-mouthed kisses and soft bites, all up the inside line of Obi-Wan’s thigh.

“It’s a shame you can’t see him.” Cody’s lips brush against the shell of Obi-Wan’s ear as he speaks, and Obi-Wan shudders, gasping. “That lovely mouth, worshiping every inch of you. As he should.” Cody grips one of Kenobi’s nipples between his knuckles and squeezes it, just as Rex bites down at the innermost junction of Obi-Wan’s thigh and groin. Rex’s tongue laves at the spot, soothing after the sharp pain of the bite, and then continues to trace a line from the bite to Obi-Wan’s ballsac. Cody’s hands flatten out, calloused thumbs stroking at his nipples before his gathers his fingers to pinch them, while Rex—mindful of the red silk knot just behind Obi-Wan’s ballsac—wraps his lips around Obi-Wan’s balls and sucks them into his mouth. Come from Obi-Wan’s previous orgasm smears along Rex’s lips, but he doesn’t seem to mind, toying at the ballsac with his tongue, before drawing away and licking his lips to clean them, now shiny wet with spit.

Obi-Wan’s cock is now half-erect, still sensitive, and Cody nips at Obi-Wan’s ear in time with a harsh pinch of his nipples. Rex looks up to Cody again, and his hands slide up to grip firmly at Obi-Wan’s hips, pushing Obi-Wan back against Cody, before he ducks down and takes the head of Obi-Wan’s cock into his mouth. Obi-Wan makes an aborted move to thrust up into Rex’s mouth, but Rex’s hands hold him steady. Cody tsks in his ear and tweaks a nipple.

“That was very rude, General.” He tweaks it again, twisting the nub between his thumb and forefinger. Cody releases the abused nipple, and then flicks the other sharply, causing Obi-Wan to gasp. Rex begins to bob his head, drawing Obi-Wan’s cock deeper into his mouth. He begins to hum, and Cody turns his attention back to Obi-Wan’s nipples, tweaking and twisting them in calloused fingers. Obi-Wan’s mouth is an endless stream of soft, wanting noises, and Cody can see Obi-Wan’s length harden in Rex's mouth. Cody smirks, and turns to speak quietly in Obi-Wan’s ear again, lips brush against the shell of his ear with every word.

“Rex has very lovely lips. It’s a shame you can’t see them, General, shiny slick and wrapped around your cock.” Cody leans forward, dragging his face along the side of Obi-Wan’s as if straining forward to get a better view. “You know, they would be even lovelier coated in your come, General.”

Even as Cody speaks, Rex takes Obi-Wan deeper, all the way down, his nose brushing against the dark copper curls at the end of Obi-Wan’s glory trail. He hums, a deep sound in his throat, rumbling around Obi-Wan’s cock, and Obi-Wan makes an involuntary movement to buck again, hips still held steady by Rex’s firm hands. Cody dips his head down and scrapes his teeth along where the red silk rope rests against Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan groans and makes a soft hitching sound as though he is about to come, when Cody twists his nipple, _hard_ , and that bright shot of pain distracts Obi-Wan just enough to give Rex time to slide back off his cock completely and sit back. Cody flattens his hands against Obi-Wan’s chest, letting the man’s nipples rest between the maps of his spread fingers. Rex loosens his grip on Obi-Wan’s hips, and the man bucks up, now able to move, but his angry red cock can find nothing but air. Rex begins to slide his hands back down Obi-Wan’s legs, continuing to massage at the tensing muscles to force them to relax, as Cody drags his fingernails lightly down Obi-Wan’s sides, flattening to fingerpads just before they trace over each loop of red silk. It is a slow, stimulation, a steady build right back up to the edge Obi-Wan had teetered on but a few moments prior. Cody’s nails drag down past Obi-Wan’s hips to his groin. At last Cody ceases to scrape with his nails, instead drawing the pads of his fingers along Obi-Wan’s cock, before cupping it carefully in one hand, and drawing along it in steady, firm strokes.

“Please,” Obi-Wan manages between moans, pleading. Cody shakes his head, and hums a negative.

“Not yet, General.” He keeps up a steady rhythm of strokes. He stops when Obi-Wan teeters on the edge of self-control, waiting for Obi-Wan’s breathing to calm, before starting up again with the same, steady strokes. Rex sweeps wide circles, digging into Obi-Wan’s thighs with his thumbs, eyes fixed on Cody’s hand where he is stroking Obi-Wan off. Each thwarted groan of Obi-Wan’s is met with a matching sound of desire from Rex. Finally, after having brought Kenobi up to the edge and carefully back down several times, Cody presses a soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan is thrusting into Cody’s grip, whining softly and bucking. His breath hitches, and Cody smiles against his throat, sliding a free hand up along his skin quickly to tweak at his nipples one last time. “Come.”

And Obi-Wan comes, pent-up sensation and pressure finally being released. He is trembling with the aftershocks, sensitive and wanting and exhausted all at once, and Cody’s hands slide down to run soothing strokes up and down his sides before coming to rest up on his shoulders. Rex is already lapping at the mess of come on Obi-Wan’s thighs and abdomen, leaving cool trails where his tongue had swiped along, an added sensation to the slow crash of pleasure. Obi-Wan tucks his head into the Cody’s shoulder to try and still his trembling, the soft, needy noises slowly quieting out to the sound of his heavier breathing. Cody shifts and presses a kiss to Obi-Wan's forehead.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" he asks, voice soft. Obi-Wan nuzzles deeper into the junction at his neck and makes an assenting sound. Cody slowly strokes down Obi-Wan's arms. "That's not an answer. I need words, sweetheart."

Obi-Wan makes a noise half like a sob, and starts to take deep, even breaths with Cody's steady heartbeat.

"Good," he manages at last, and buries his face deeper into Cody's neck, still trembling lightly. Cody keeps stroking up and down his arms slowly, and Rex mirrors his movements.

“You are doing very well, General.” Cody intersperses the words with kisses into the skin at the nape of Obi-Wan’s neck. Rex hums in agreement.

“Very good.”

Cody’s mouth begins to further explore down Obi-Wan’s back, gentle open-mouthed kisses and sweet nips. He pays special attention to each scar, running the tip of his tongue along its edges and kissing along the length and breadth of it. At the hyper-sensitive ridge between regular skin and keloid tissue, he teases at, very lightly scraping at it with his teeth. Rex scoots forward to give the scars along Obi-Wan’s front the same level of attention, nipping around the shape of each one and laving over them with his tongue. Obi-Wan shivers as each scar is explored, Rex and Cody focused on finding his most sensitive spots and exploiting them until it's clear he can barely think, overwhelmed with sensation.

They spend their careful time taking him apart like this, piece by gentle piece, coaxing him from orgasm to orgasm, until he is utterly wracked and spent, trembling with oversensitivity. Cody gently undos the tie of the blindfold as Rex starts at the knots that bind him still, carefully unravelling the intricate shapes. When the blindfold slips free and Rex finishes unwinding the ropes Obi-Wan slumps back against Cody’s chest and opens his eyes, dazed, to meet Cody’s smiling face, gentle and sweet.

“Is it alright for Rex to get a washcloth?” Cody asks, and when Obi-Wan manages to nod an affirmative, Cody cants his head towards the fresher and runs a hand through Obi-Wan’s sweat-soaked hair, combing it out of Obi-Wan’s face and Rex stands up, finally breaking the continuous chain of contact from their hands since this night began. Rex pads back on soft feet, bearing several washcloths, damp and lightly steaming. He passes one to Cody and they slowly wipe Obi-Wan clean with a military efficiency and precision, careful not to further harass already over-stimulated nerves.

“We love you, Obi-Wan,” Rex says once they finish, tossing the used cloths to the side and helping Cody to gently shift Obi-Wan down onto the bed. Cody and Rex curl around Obi-Wan, twining their fingers loosely together where their hands rest on Obi-Wan’s hip. His words are slurred and mumbled, but clear enough, all the same, as he curls into the safe space between both of his lovers.

“I know.”


End file.
